A Trek Over Lands
by PrincessPetticoat
Summary: Swan Queen au that takes place after the events of the season 2 finale, where Emma, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Charming, and Hook go on a crazy adventure to find Henry. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! thesassysavior and I came together to write you a little humor/crack fic based on the season 2 finale. This is all just for fun and giggles, so I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything!

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HENRY'S GONE!" Regina yelled as she climbed aboard the Jolly Roger, rage building up inside her. Her son, her only son, was now gone. All because he wanted to be with her, in those last possible seconds of her life. She was trying to stop the gem from destroying Storybrooke, the gem that Tamara and Greg had set up. Ugh those IDIOTS! Regina thought. Tamara and Greg were the last people she wanted to think about right now.

Emma could sense her girlfriend's stress all the way from the other side of the ship, and ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Hey, we're going to find him, alright? Everything's going to be okay." Emma told Regina, hoping she'd be okay. She didn't want Regina unhappy. She couldn't stand it. Regina turned around to face Emma.

"And how do you know he'll be okay?" she asked, obviously still upset.

"I uh… I just know it," Emma confirmed. Rumplelstiltskin was standing next to his globe, overhearing their conversation, and rolled his eyes.

"Dearies, you won't be able to find Henry so easily. You're going to need this," he said as he gestured, pointing to the globe. "Now I just need a few seconds to get this going, and we'll be able to find Henry's exact location," Rumple told the women, who were still standing there looking like they were ready to rip someone's heart out - but that was Cora's job.

"Well hurry the fuck up! We want to know that our son is safe," Regina demanded, her eyes fixed on Rumplestiltskin's. "My mother could figure this out faster than you," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Rumplestiltskin just raised his eyebrows.

"I will try my best! You on the other hand, need to calm down. I can't concentrate with your yelling," Rumple said, sneering. Emma just stood there, not knowing what to do.

While Regina and Rumplestiltskin went at it, Hook was trying extremely hard not to get a headache. He was the one steering the ship after all, and he didn't want those nimwads distracting him. Hook let out a big sigh, trying to calm down. Charming walked over to Hook, after noticing his stress, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Charming asked, concerned. Hook turned his attention to Charming, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think, mate?" he asked, going back to steering the ship. "Regina and Rumple are at it again and I can't steer this bloody ship with them arguing back and forth," Hook ranted, rolling his eyes. This whole thing was starting to get on his nerves. Regina and Rumple needed to get their shit together so that they could continue their quest in finding Henry, Emma and Regina's little bratty son, as Hook viewed him.

Hook didn't really quite know why he was helping the ladies find their son. And better yet, finding himself on his ship with his most prized enemy. It was a very awkward situation, but he was glad he was able to tolerate Charming at the least, even though every time he looked at him he felt as if he had to size him up. He was a pretty masculine guy. Hook wondered how he was with his sword…

Hook jerked the wheel of the ship a few notches at his obscene thoughts. He shook his head when he saw Regina's famous eye roll from all the way on the other side of the ship. Rumple bickered nonsense and accused Hook of his half-par pirating skills under his breath. Why did I get into this, he thought. Why.


	2. Chapter 2

Hook stood at the helm of his ship, listening to the rushing waves of the ocean. Only to douse out the insufferable bickering of the married couple on board his ship, of course.

He stated before any of them gathered on his ship that it was his ship, his rules. Though they clearly weren't listening for they were practically screaming at each other now for Henry's absence. Who's to blame, 'why did this happen', so on and so forth.

He jerked the helm to the side, causing the ship to change directions abruptly and sharply, resulting in many high-pitched yelps. One of which, coming from Rumple.

Hook laughed joyously, "Was that you, mate?" he called off to Rumple. The air was thick with tension as he rose from the ground from which he fell in the midst of Hook's incapability of steering a ship. "Don't call me mate, mate." Rumple yelled from where he was standing with the globe. Regina and Emma laughed at Rumple's response.

"Hey, we're all mates here no need to get fussy about it," Emma said, stifling a laugh. Rumple just narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"Yes of course we're all mates," Rumple said, annoyed with the two already. "But we're not nearly as good mates as you are with your wife!" Rumple said, sneering.

Hook blinked with wide eyes. What was with everyone today? Oh, right. Rumple leaving Belle, the women losing their son. And then there was him, taking it all in. Great.

"You know, I'm starting to think it was you, _Miss Swan_, that lost our son," Regina seethed, shooting daggers at her girlfriend.

Emma's jaw dropped in awe. Regina hasn't called her by her last name since they first met. She didn't let it get to her though. She knew Regina was trying to get her piped up and confess, whatever the answer might be.

"_I_ didn't do anything, Regina! Did you hear me talking about Tamara - how I knew she was a bad person?! You can't blame me for this!"

"Emma, honey," Snow cooed from her right.

Regina put a hand out in front of Snow to stop her and took two large strides right up to the blonde so that she could feel her breath on her cheek. She couldn't let that distract her now. She was too annoyed with every human being on that ship and was lost without her son.

"Well, I'm going to have to blame _someone_!"

Emma tossed her hands up in defeat. "Really?!"

The arguing continued, and it bothered Hook to no end. Finally, he turned around to face them.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS I WILL TURN THIS SHIP AROUND AND WE'LL GO TO WONDERLAND," Hook shouted. That got their attention.

"NO!" They all yelled simultaneously.

Hook turned back around to the steering wheel.

"That's what I thought. Now get your act together, or I will take us off course," Hook ordered. There were hushed whispers coming from Regina, Emma, and Rumple. Hook just rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate more on the steering of the ship. It was going to be a long journey.

As the journey went on, everyone became a little, well, bored. It was understandable, really, having the only source of entertainment be a mass of blue water or watching Rumple pick his tooth with great passion.

Emma began to tap her foot repeatedly when she took a seat on the far side of the ship. She hated boredom and was never a big fan of it. She looked towards her girlfriend who was lost in a daze as she looked out towards the ocean.

Charming was up at the birds nest all high and mighty, fidgeting with Hook's telescope. Emma rolled her eyes from her father to her mother who was picking invisible lint from her shirt absentmindedly.

Emma couldn't take it any longer. Either everyone was quiet and boring or at each other's throats. They needed to have some fun, whether they liked it or not.

She bolted from her seat on a crate, landing on her booted feet in a loud and purposeful thud. "Okay! Everybody up! We're playing a game!" she yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Emma announced that they were going to be playing a game, almost everyone rolled their eyes. Regina of course was intrigued by what sort of game her girlfriend had in mind.

"What kind of game?" she asked Emma, curious. Emma raised a knowing eyebrow.

"Hide and seek," Emma told everyone, and then turning to wink at Regina. Regina wiggled her eyebrows in response, eager now to get this game going. But some members of this ship had their oppositions to the game.

"Hide and seek? Really now?" Hook asked, raising his voice from the steering wheel.

"Yes, hide and seek! Don't be such a party pooper Hook," Emma said. Hook could be really uptight sometimes and this game was going to be fun. Charming glared at Emma.

"Party pooper? I'm sure Hook won't mind playing one game," Charming said, turning his attention over to Hook. Hook did not want to be apart of this.

"I'm the one in charge of this ship in case you were paying attention, and so therefore, I can't play hide and seek." Hook said, annoyed. Rumple let out a sigh.

"Fine Hook, you don't have to play. I guess I'll start the game, and you can all run and hide!" Rumple said. He wouldn't admit it but this little game sounded fun. Emma elbowed Regina in the side.

"Be ready to hide," she whispered in Regina's ear, giggling a little. Regina smirked.

"Oh but I'm sure we can 'hide' together," Regina said, lowering her tone. Emma smiled.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Emma replied. She was about to say something else, when Rumple started counting down, signaling that it was time for them to go and hide.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Rumple started, as he turned the other way. Regina and Emma dashed below the ship, where they would find their hiding spot.

Charming began to dart about the ship, trying to find the ultimate hiding spot. He spotted Snow ducking behind a plethora of wooden barrels, but she batted him away when he tried to crouch beside her. "Get away, Charming! This is my spot!"

Charming groaned at near failure. His ears perked up at the final seconds of the countdown. "Four, three, two. . ."

He decided that the first place he'd look would be his hiding spot. And that was none other than straight ahead, right where Hook was standing, mildly amused at the frazzled prince. His eyes grew wide and his smile faltered when the prince darted at the him, scrambling to find a good hiding spot.

Hook stiffened when Charming clung to Hook's legs and threw his coat over him to conceal his figure from view.

"Woah, mate -"

"Hush!" Charming shushed, "just let me hide here, okay?"

Hook shook his head in defeat and went back to steering the ship.

"One!" Rumple finished, "ready or not, here I come," he growled. Rumple limped towards Hook first, since he heard some shuffling and yelps. "Where's the dashing prince, pirate?" Rumple asked.

Hook leaned forward and lifted his eyebrows dramatically, "I have no idea," he said, spreading his arms wide.

Rumple became curious when Hook said he had no idea where Charming was, but he had a hunch on where Charming could be hiding. Rumple sighed, and shook his head.

"I guess I'll have to look," Rumple paused. He could see a bit of Charming's elbow from behind the wheel. "Elsewhere," Rumple told Hook as he began to walk over to the other side of the ship. When Charming heard Rumple walk away, he peeked out from behind the wheel. Hook saw Charming, and laughed at how ridiculous he appeared.

"Don't worry mate, the crocodile is gone. But I wouldn't move from your spot until the game is over," Hook said, turning his back to Charming. He heard the muffled noises of Charming's clothes rubbing up against the wood as he went back into hiding.

Meanwhile below deck, Emma and Regina were in a very small and cramped closet. It was sort of dark, not much light coming through.

"Is Rumple anywhere near-" Emma began before she was cut off by Regina.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, he could hear us!" Regina said, her voice a harsh whisper. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But what are we going to do while we wait for the game to finish up?" Emma asked, getting bored already. Regina smirked.

"Oh I have an idea that I think you'll enjoy, although we might have to get out of this tight closet," Regina said with a wink. Emma's mouth formed a small "oh" shape. She already figured it out.

* * *

**A/N: **Justine and I would like to thank you for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! We are glad you are all enjoying the story so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** warning! This chapter shifts to M rated! Enjoy :)

* * *

Rumple made his way around the ship, looking for everyone. It was Snow who he found first, hiding behind a bunch of barrels. "Looks like I found you, dearie," Rumple said, giving her his trademark smirk.

He helped her up by the hand. "Have you found anyone else yet?" Snow asked. Rumple shook his head. "It seems that I can't find -"

"Oh! Charming!" Snow called, cutting Rumple off. She walked towards the other side of the ship to claim her husband. She saw his elbow peeking out among the mass of the leather coat "hiding" him in front of Hook.

Hook took a step back so Snow could reveal Charming from beneath the coat. He was still crouched down, pretending he wasn't found. Snow hit him upside the head. "Hey!" Charming shouted, rubbing his head where she hit him.

"_This_ is your hiding spot, Charming?" Before Charming could protest, Snow turned to Rumple.

"And _you_ couldn't find him?" she gestured to Charming, "you two are both so dense!"

Hook let out a hearty laugh at Rumple's defeat and Charming's lack of cleverness. "Hook, would you like to help us all look for my daughter and Regina? It seems that these two are incapable of hiding nor seeking."

Hook clapped his hands together and let out a sigh. "I suppose I can leave my post for a few moments."

* * *

Meanwhile, down below deck, the air was growing thick with tension. The closet Emma and Regina were lodged in was a tight space, but suggestive nonetheless.

Each woman became more and more breathless after every heated kiss in the crammed closet. Regina's hand moved up over Emma's jeans to pull out her tucked button down shirt. She ran her hands over newly revealed skin, and pushed her fingers under her bra to squeeze her breasts.

The blonde moaned in return and arched her back into the older woman, moving her lips and tongue harder against Regina's. Emma tugged at the loopholes of the brunette's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them skillfully. Though she moved quickly over the buttons of her shirt, her hands quaking at the newfound pleasure, the heat, and nervousness embodying her.

She decided to rip the shirt off of her completely, shoving it down her shoulders. They parted for air only to have Regina's mouth attack Emma's neck hungrily. Emma moved a hand up to Regina's hair and weaved it through, tugging it to move her down.

There was only enough room for them to either stand or crouch. They were surrounded by three small walls, a door, and a mixture of crates and boxes that looked too heavy to move.

Regina shoved Emma's jeans down and tugged her panties off, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. Regina took Emma by the back of her thighs and lifted her up onto a nearby crate. Emma balanced herself half on the crate with one leg slung over, and the other with her toes just barely touching the deck.

Regina spread her legs slowly and looked up towards her girlfriend before inserting to fingers inside of her. Emma hit her head against the wood of the ship in soft thud, rolling her hips into Regina's tantalizing fingers to the motion of the rocking ship.

She still kept a grip on her girlfriend's hair, and it became tighter when Regina's tongue darted out to lick the small bundle of nerves that needed desperate attention.

Emma clawed at the walls then. There were muffled sounds of people talking, and perhaps footsteps leading down to where she and Regina were, but were drowned out by her own moans. "Regina -" a breath hitched in her throat when the brunette curled her fingers inside of her and paced a beckoning motion that grew faster and faster with each thrust.

"Come for me," Regina purred, her tone dropping too many octaves to keep Emma's knees from buckling. Heat built up in Emma's center and she could feel herself reaching the edge. "Oh god, Regina -"

* * *

Snow, Charming, Rumple, and Hook all went to begin their search for Emma and Regina after Hook threw the ship's anchor into the ocean, to keep it at bay.

"Where do you think they went?" Snow asked, a little worried for her daughter. She knew that she was dating Regina, but still…Charming shrugged. He had no idea where they could be.

"Maybe we could search below deck?" He suggested. Rumple gave an approving nod.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Rumple teased Charming. Hook knew Rumple was only teasing, but now was not the time.

"Easy there mate, let's just focus on finding Regina and Emma." Hook said, having an idea on where they might be.

"Easier said than done," Rumple said, rolling his eyes. As if on cue, a loud thump and a shriek to follow came from below them thru the air vent.

"I…think I found them…" Snow announced, awkwardly.

Several seconds later, Snow, Charming, Rumple and Hook were all below deck. Emma heard them coming first.

"Shit, Regina they're here!" She whispered. Emma reached from behind her girlfriend's head, where her shirt had ended up in the midst of their sex. She grabbed it, and quickly tried to put it back on. Regina tried putting her own pants on, but accidentally tripped on one heel of her pants and fell.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Regina yelled, her head throbbing. Emma bent down in a rush to help her girlfriend, her shirt not all the way on.

"Regina, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"No!" Regina shouted. Just as she did, the closet door opened, with Snow, Charming, Rumple, and Hook staring at the most awkward situation ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well um…" was all Snow could utter at the site of her daughter's half naked body hovering over the mayor's own body. Emma's face turned a bright shade of red. Never in her life did she ever expect to be walked in on by her mother, let alone for her mother to be Snow White. This whole situation just got ten times more awkward.

Regina's head was still throbbing in pain from hitting the crate behind her, and she slowly tried to get up from underneath Emma.

"This is quite the turnout," Rumple said, raising his eyebrows. Regina just glared at him.

"I think to make this less awkward, maybe you four can leave, so Miss Swan and I can get ourselves cleaned up," Regina suggested, her voice a little raspy. Charming just nodded his head, wanting to leave just the same as everyone else did.

"Alright come on, let's go above deck and leave these two alone," Hook said as he gathered everyone out of the small hallway. Once they were gone, Emma pushed herself off of her girlfriend.

"That, was enough awkwardness for today," she said as she put on the rest of her shirt, and got her pants back on. Emma extended a hand out to Regina, and helped her off the floor. "And 'Miss Swan'? I thought we were past that," Emma said, frowning. That was the name Regina had given her when they first met. Regina sighed as she fixed her own pants, and then buttoned up her shirt.

"Sometimes I'll just call you that without even knowing," Regina said, with a shrug. She would have to remember not to call Emma that anymore.

They tried to exit the small closet at the same time, increasing the aggravation between both of them. Emma took a step forward in front of Regina to lead their little walk of shame up to the top deck.

Regina huffed behind her and followed suit. She caught up with her quickly as Emma maneuvered her way through the various things in the ship's hold. She put her mouth by Emma's ear and whispered huskily, "you know you liked it."

The blonde closed her eyes for a brief moment and stopped. She opened them again with a sigh and turned her head towards her girlfriend. "You can't seriously believe that that's going to make me forgive you."

Regina hummed a laugh, "deny it all you want, dear. You know that if you can't forgive me, you can't have me."

Emma tightened her jaw at the obvious blackmail. "That is so not fair, Regina," she said, hiding her desperation by a bite of the tongue.

Regina retreated to her own personal space and walked around the blonde, signaling that she was going to take the lead, and the control of their relationship once again. "I think it's the fairest, really." With that, she gestured towards the stairs that led up to the top of the ship. Emma hesitated before pushing her way past her girlfriend in a huff. Regina couldn't help but smirk.

After Emma and Regina argued a bit about their relationship, they finally went back up to the top deck. Snow saw Emma first, and sensing her daughter's distress, she ran over to her and hugged her. Emma was caught off guard, and stumbled on contact.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Emma asked, slightly confused. Snow just stood there, hugging her daughter.

"Shh," Snow coaxed, wanting to savor this rare mother/daughter moment. Emma just gave her a weird look.

"But no why-" Emma was cut off.

"Just don't say anything, let me hug you a little while longer," Snow said. Emma went along with it. Just then, Regina came back ok deck, and was suddenly confused by what she was seeing.

"Should I even ask," she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Emma shook her head no.

"Just let her be, she's having her 'moment'," Emma said. Regina just nodded her head. After what seemed like a long time, Snow finally let go.

"Emma, baby, if you're ever having relationship troubles just come and talk to me," Snow told Emma, having false hope about this.

"Mom! Regina and I are fine!" Emma reassured Snow. Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we had a little argument, but we're cool now," Emma added. Snow smiled.

"That's what I want to hear," she said as she walked over to where Charming and Hook were. Regina stood by Emma, still weirded out.

"That was interesting," she said.

"Yeah well, let's just let her have her motherly moments from now on and not question anything," Emma said, looking at Regina.

"Alright, I can live with that," Regina said. But now she was having second thoughts. Who knows how weird or annoying Snow could get around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after Snow's motherly moment, everyone retreated to their own small sanctuaries around the Jolly Roger. Snow tried to go after Emma again, but Charming held her back and brought her to sit with him on the side of the ship to calm her down.

Rumple looked as if he was standing guard of the plank, for what reason - no one knew, and no one questioned. Though Hook was pretty sure, as he glanced over at the crocodile, that he was ready to jump off at any second, given the striking scene he just endured of Emma and Regina. So he stood ready and poignant at his place of worriment.

The ship took to a sudden halt, launching nearly everyone of their places. "Land, ho, mates!" Hook called from the wheel.

Emma was launched off of her seat and onto the deck, and she was sure there'd be splinters. "Ow! What the hell, Hook?!"

Regina was strained against the mast, keeping herself upright. They all slowly made their way to the higher part of the ship where Hook was at to look at the view of the island that was Neverland.

Snow glanced around to make sure everyone was okay as they all massaged their heads and necks. "Where's Rumple?"

Everyone gave Snow a quizzical look and then searched around from their stances for Rumple.

As everyone stared at Snow, she just stood there clueless. She didn't know why everyone was giving her all of these funny looks.

"What? What did I do?" She asked innocently, curious. Emma tried not to laugh. Regina cleared her throat. It was Hook who decided to tell Snow.

"Well in the midst of my abruptly landing the Jolly Roger, it looks as if Rumple went overboard." He informed her. Snow let out a small gasp.

"Why on Earth would he do such a thing," Snow wondered out load, and shook her head. Emma practically face palmed herself.

"Mom, what Hook's trying to say is that he thinks it was you who caused Rumple to go overboard," She told her mother. Snow just looked at her daughter, shocked, with a hand over her heart.

"What? No. I would never do such a thing!" She declared. Emma groaned in frustration.

"We never said you did! We just want to know where Rumple is, and how he went overboard!" Emma said, getting annoyed with Snow. Sometimes her mother could be completely oblivious to things. Regina decided it was her turn to step in.

"Snow, did you see Rumple go overboard?" she asked the pixie like woman before her. Snow had a puzzled look on her face.

"Maybe. I can't remember," Right after Snow said that, groans came from everyone. This was going to be a long day.

Snow stood wide-eyed before the group. Her arms were out in innocence and her mouth agape, but no one would have it.

Charming walked up to his wife and crossed his arms. He gave her his signature I'm-concerned-so-you-better-fall-for-my-charms-and -tell-me-what's-going-on look. She mirrored his puppy-dog face when he asked slowly, "Snow, where's Rumple?"

Snow looked down and away with guilt. She brought up an arm and pointed across the ship towards the plank.

"Mom, you made him walk to plank?!" Emma asked, baffled, when she saw where her mother was pointing.

Regina crossed her arms, "wow, Snow, I'm impressed. Using that little dark side of yours to solve your problems," she chimed in.

Snow scoffed, "no! I just . . . I saw - I saw him fall over into the sea, he just looked really stunned and I feel like I knew why so I didn't say anything!" she explained quickly.

"But couldn't you have stopped him?" Regina asked, wondering what Snow's dilemma was. She wondered where Rumple ended up, if he ended up anywhere. Snow was about to say something when a loud coughing noise came from the side of the ship, along with some wheezing breaths. It was Rumple. His suit was soaking wet, and it had sand all over it.

"Bloody hell." Rumple said, his voice raspy from the salt water he had inhaled. Hook raise his eyebrows.

"That was quite a swim you had there my dear crocodile," Hook joked, stifling a laugh. Rumple just glared at the captain.

"Well I went overboard what you expect? And you call yourself a captain. You can't even steer your own ship." Rumple countered, pointing his cane at Hook which he surprisingly still had with him. Emma was tired of all of this bickering.

"Guys, let's just find Henry please, that's why we came here!" Emma said. She just wanted her son back just as badly as her girlfriend did.

Hook sighed. "Swan's got a point," He said. "Come on let's go find Henry." He said as he began to walk back to the ship to get supplies. Who knows how long they would be here in Neverland…


	7. Chapter 7

Once Hook gathered the supplies from his ship, he brought it back to where everyone else was waiting for him. Snow was still apologizing to Rumple for not trying to catch him from going overboard, and Emma and Regina were watching them. In his mind, Hook was trying to figure out the best way to tell them the bad news, which was that they only had one tent.

"Alright mates, so here's all the supplies I could find on the ship, and I've got some bad news," He told them, biting his bottom lip. Rumple stared at him in disbelief.

"What news could be worse than finding out I went overboard?" Rumple said. Hook groaned. Now was not the time.

"Look crocodile, sorry about that. She's old, the Jolly Roger and can't steer very well anymore. But anyway, as I was saying, the bad news is that we only have one tent," Hook told them. There were gasps coming from each person. Emma and Regina just looked at each other, knowing that the one tent thing would be a big problem for them.

"If you two really need your own space to bang each other you can make your own tent. And it would save our ears," Hook added, noticing the looks they were exchanging. Emma was about to say something back but Regina stopped her.

"We can build our own tent, no problem," she told Hook. She had magic and he didn't. It was fair game. Hook nodded.

"Alright, it seems like they've already got their sleeping arrangements done and out of the way, now we just have to go and find a place to set up camp," Hook instructed.

"Why don't we go ask those mermaids over there for directions?" Snow asked Hook.

"Mermaids? Are you out of your mind?" Rumple said, annoyed with Snow again.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Snow said.

"Alright, we'll go ask the mermaids for directions and then move on," Hook said as he lead the group to the area where the mermaids were, hoping they would help just a little bit.

They found the mermaids quite easily, via Hook's past experiences here. He shook his head as they got closer, noticing the beautiful mermaids glance over with wide eyes and smiles when they saw Hook.

"Hook!"

"Oh, Hook!"

"We've missed you!" they all said in unison. The group walked up to the girls in the lagoon, Emma's mouth agape as she noticed a topless mermaid.

Regina slapped her upside the head. "Hey!" Emma shouted, turning to her girlfriend. "No fawning over trampy teenagers, dear," Regina snickered.

Emma huffed in response, and just as Regina opened her mouth to make another quip, they all shot eyes towards Hook being dragged into the water by the mermaids.

Charming gravitated towards where Hook was, wishing he was one of the mermaids. Snow held him back with a hand on his chest and a questioning look on her face. What was up with her husband?

"Did you miss us, Hook?" a blonde mermaid asked Hook. Hook let out a nervous laugh as the mermaid took off her lei that was covering her topless body and wrapped it around the pirate.

Regina immediately turned towards Emma who was looking back at the girl and stood in front of her. "I have magic,_ Miss Swan_, do you want me to use it?"

Emma closed her mouth in guilt and turned away. Charming on the other hand was paying no close attention to the half-naked mermaids but on Hook himself, all wet, his hair nicely tousled . . .

He found himself knee-deep in the lagoon water, being pulled by an invisible rope that led him towards Hook.

They all turned their attention to the charming prince. "Ooh, who's that?" a mermaid asked Hook. "Ah, that is Prince Charming, my dear," he replied.

"Prince Charming?!" they all stated in unison, their hands clasped together as their eyelashes batted.

"He doesn't _look_ like a prince . . ."

"He certainly doesn't dress as good as you, Hook . . ."

"Oooh, but he does have lovely eyes -"

"Hey!" Snow roared from the shoreline of the lagoon. "That's my _husband_ you're talking to!"

The mermaids shrugged away from the prince and went back to the pirate. "Who do you think you are, anyway?" Snow continued.

"How do you even live with yourselves? I mean, the tails?! How do those work? Can you guys even breathe? Also, how dare you? How dare you try to take my husband from me! Charming, get back here!"

Snow was frustrated with Charming, and the mermaids. Rumple was right, this was a bad idea. And where was he anyway? Snow turned her attention away from Charming for a moment, and found Rumple talking to one of the mermaids.

"Rumple? What are you doing?" Snow asked, as she walked over the many pebbles that were scattered along the lagoon's beach.

"I'm getting directions to the campsite, which is what we were supposed to be doing dearie." He said, not amused that Snow had interrupted him.

"Thank you dearie," he said to the mermaid as she swam away to be with her sisters. He got all of the information he needed.

"But you're fine now Snow, I got what we needed," Rumple said as he walked with Snow back to where everyone else was. Emma and Regina were sitting on one of the rocks, talking, and Hook and Charming were still talking to the mermaids.

"Hey, I've got what we needed. We can leave now," Rumple announced. Everyone said their goodbyes to the mermaids, and met up with Rumple and Snow.

"You got directions?" Emma asked, curious. Rumple nodded his head.

"You bet I did! Now come on, let's set up camp before it becomes dark," Rumple said. They all went along with it, and followed Rumple back to the supplies, and then left to go look for a campsite. Little did they know, that the mermaid actually gave Rumple false directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Rumple lead the group through the woods, trusting the mermaid's directions. They've been walking for several hours, and Emma was getting cranky.

"Are you sure the mermaids gave you reliable directions?" She asked Rumple from the back of the group, her voice whiney. Rumple groaned in frustration.

"I already told you dearie, these are accurate directions and I'm following them! Now we need to take a turn here…" Emma tuned out Rumple's voice. She just wanted to find Henry, and go back home to Storybrooke with him and Regina. She was about to give up when she saw smoke. As if Regina read her girlfriend's mind, she knew something was up too.

"What's that smoke up ahead?" Regina asked. There wasn't anyone else in Neverland last time she checked.

"It's probably a fire," Hook said. "And where there's fire, there's usually people," he said. But what kind of people, he had no clue.

"Maybe they're friendly?" Snow asked. Everyone just turned to glare at Snow. "What? They could be!" she said.

Soon they drew closer to the fire, and a faint sound appeared, almost as if someone was beating a drum. Night was falling fast and Emma hoped that whoever was at the fire, would be nice enough to let them stay.

The sound of the booming drums grew louder as the approached the small setting just beyond a clearing. Small tents appeared at there was a fire amongst many people who were colored in paint and feathers. The Indians.

"The Indians," Hooked breathed, fear striking his eyes. "We can't be here, mates, they'll never going to let us go until we give them something in return."

"Oh shut up, Hook," Regina scoffed from behind him. They had been traveling all day, she was without Henry, and her and Emma haven't quite gotten on level ground yet. She was in no mood.

"Sounds like someone else we all know," Emma muttered as she raised an eyebrow in Rumple's direction, when she heard what Hook said about the Indians. Rumple was similar in that if you wanted something from him be it a spell or a potion, you had to give him something of value in return.

"Hey now, I only do that because in order for my magic to work, I need something to get it to work." Rumple pointed out. Hook could feel things start to heat up.

"Alright, let's not argue, we should start to plan on how we want to approach the Indians." Hook said to the group.

"Hook's right. We don't want to seem hostile," Charming said as he walked up next to Hook. A surprised expression fell over Hook's face. Charming's never admitted that he was right before.

"Well what do we do?" Snow asked, a little afraid now.

"I say we just introduce ourselves first, in a calm and humble manor." Regina suggested. Emma nodded her head in approval.

"Sounds alright to me," She said. Emma just wanted to get this over with. She wondered how many more detours they were going to be taking before they got to Henry…

They arrived at the Indians' home in a short amount of time, everyone's bags and supplies dragging along behind them from their journey so far. The Chief stopped them in their tracks and loomed over the group.

"Hao," the Chief gestured, his voice commanding and strong.

Rumple inhaled to make a mockery of the Chief's way of greeting, but Charming slapped him upside the head before he could do it. "Hey! Watch it, Prince."

Hook sighed and shook his head, stepping forward to address the Chief. He just wanted to get this whole introduction over with. He didn't want any disputes between he and the Indians, nor to be put off track from their destination.

"Hao, Chief, I am Killian Jones. Hook, if you will. You may remember me," Hook went on, giving the Chief his signature smirk and bow.

The Chief stood tall with his arms crossed, letting Hook know to continue with his spiel.

"Well," Hook started clapping his hands together, "there is word that a duo came here to Neverland with a small boy. Captured him, really. And we were all wondering if you could point us in the right direction of where they went. Bald man - terribly ugly sweaters, about this high," Hook gestured with his hand, "and a fine-looking lass, long black hair, evil look to her pretty face?"

The Chief raised his head and abruptly struck his hand out in an almost waving position, though it did not move. The drums immediately stopped, they voices and chants of other Indians behind the Chief grew quiet.

"Yes," the Chief replied slowly, "I know of them. But what do I get in return, Captain?"

Hook just stared at the Chief, his mouth agape. This was a question that he wished he prepared an answer for ahead of time, for he had nothing to give to the Chief in return. He sighed, and rubbed his temples, trying to think. Emma noticed Hook's distress. The Chief needed something in return. The Chief knew where her son was. She and Regina needed Henry back. Then it hit her.

"Me," she said, as she looked up at the Chief. Everyone turned their attention to Emma, shocked. "You can have me in return for Henry." That was her final decision, and she was determined for this to work.

"Are you out of your mind Miss Swan?!" Regina asked, somewhat yelling at her girlfriend. There was no way she was going to let her sacrifice herself for their son. Emma faced Regina again.

"You need Henry, right? So this is the only way that we can make sure he returns home safe. I'll be fine, I promise. They're Indians," Emma reassured Regina. By this time, Regina was out of her mind. She couldn't bring Henry home but leave Emma!

"I can't let you do this," Regina said to Emma, her eyes locked on the blonde's, tears threatening to spill out at any given moment.

"I have to Regina, for Henry," she stated in a mere whisper. She moved towards the brunette, grabbing her hand and rubbing it soothingly. Regina stood stiff and looked around.

"You're all going to go along with this?" she initiated the crowd. Everyone looked at Regina with guilty eyes. "Even you two?" she acknowledged Snow and David.

Snow timidly stepped forward. "I know it sounds crazy, and I know it may be dumb, Regina, but Emma is strong. And I'm sure it won't take too long."

Regina took a moment to collect herself. Her girlfriend offered to sacrifice herself for their son, and it wasn't her choice in the matter of not letting her do so. The more time they wasted, the more difficult it was going to be to get Henry back.

"You sure you want to do this?" Regina asked. Emma nodded in reply. Regina squeezed Emma's hand lovingly and kissed her strongly. Emma's mouth moved with hers before parting when one of the Indian's took her arm and brought her to their village.

Rumple got the directions towards where Greg and Tamara took Henry. He went over to Hook and told them their location. Hook nodded and started walking, leading the group east. "C'mon mates, we can set up camp past this clearing."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sorry about not posting the update any sooner! We were both busy with finals and then Justine (thesassysavior) as busy with graduation. But here's the new update so we hope you like it! Faves, follows, and reviews are always appreciated :)

* * *

Hook led the group through the forest for sometime, and they were all sure they were never going to find the campsite before sunrise. They all needed some shuteye, especially enduring nearly . . . what, ten minutes? It wasn't even an hour they had been walking. It was hard to keep track of time when they were all so tired.

"Hey!"

The sound of Emma's voice had them all turning around in an instance.

"Emma . . . what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Indians?" Regina asked, walking up to her girlfriend. Emma ran a hand through her hair as she caught her breath from catching up to them.

"Yeah," she said on a breath, "they're giving me a night. They're celebrating something right now or whatever, they don't want to have any one of their people watch me the whole night."

Regina stood with her head cocked to the side and her arms crossed. She turned to Hook, "we'll set up camp here."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but don't you think this spot is a little . . . small, for all six of us?" he said, gesturing to the small clearing they found.

"It's fine, Hook. There's a fire pit and everything. Charming, would you be so kind to get the fire started? Emma, you'll be in my tent," she said and pivoted on a step in search for a place to put her tent.

Charming gave her a look. He did not need to know that. "Why don't you set it up?"

Regina whipped around back to him, "I have to set up my tent."

"There's only one."

With a flick of her wrist, a tent, all set up, magicked from a poof of purple smoke in front of the fire pit. "Yes, for you," she deadpanned.

Emma walked into the tent, still shocked by what she had just witnessed. Regina noticed her girlfriend's reaction and smirked.

"It's even got a queen sized bed," Regina told Emma with a small laugh as she walked towards the back of the tent, where their bed was. Emma raised both her eyebrows, intrigued.

She took a look around the tent, and glanced at all of the things Regina added with her magic. It was still all so surreal to her. Magic, Storybrooke, being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and then falling in love with the mayor. Emma was deep in thought when Regina came back and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you just going to stand there and wait for an invitation?" she asked. Emma turned around to face Regina in her pajamas, and of course she was speechless. What was supposed to be a "I-was-just-looking-around-the-tent-if-you-gave-me -more-time-I-would-be-ready" sort of apology, all that came out was a little squeak. Regina laughed.

"Here, come on, I made sure there was a spare pair of pajamas for you!" Regina said as she lead Emma to their room.

Regina tugged Emma to the bed by the loopholes of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them quickly before pulling the blonde down on top of her when the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Emma shimmied out of her jeans and boots, nearly ripping off her tank top in desperation.

She was left in her underwear and bra, just like Regina, only hers were all black lace. "Why didn't you wear that before when we were on the boat?" Emma questioned with a moan.

Regina sat up and pulled the blonde between her legs and began to feel every curve of her, kissing up and down her abdomen, which made Emma's knees quake and stomach flex in all the right ways. She then looked up to her girlfriend with a pout, "I thought it didn't matter what I wore, as long as you had me. Also, I didn't know if my magic would work. I didn't want to waste time, when I could have you instead."

Emma groaned at the brunette's words, tugging at her hair to bring her lips back down to her stomach. Regina hummed in approval as she kept her mouth moving, placing hot, sloppy kisses on the tops and between her breasts, all the way down to her hipbones.

Regina began to tug down Emma's underwear, along with her bra that she managed to unclasp. Her nails scratched against the flesh of her waist, a low growl eliciting in the back of her throat.

"No spare pair of pajamas for me, then?" Emma asked on a breath, gesturing to her naked form. Regina pulled her down in a heated kiss, a hand slipping down to her core that made Emma bit her lip in response. "Not at all, dear. I like you much better naked, anyway."

Emma returned the favor and kissed down Regina's middle, pulling down her underwear as she reached her pelvis. She slipped them off slowly, smirking when Regina whimpered at the loss of contact of Emma's lips on her skin.

The blonde spread her legs before giving Regina what she wanted. She arched her back the second Emma brought her mouth down on her clit, lapping up her arousal with her tongue.

Her eyes locked with Regina's as she sucked and licked her at her core. She loved making Regina vulnerable and complete putty in her hands. Regina's moans grew louder, and from the tent adjacent from their's, was not entirely pleased with the sounds they heard.

"Oh no," Charming whispered as he laid down on a sleeping bag. He was cramped in the small tent with Snow and Rumple, right in the middle. Hook offered generously to sleep outside, not wanting to be next to the crocodile in fear - or on purpose, he would not admit - that he would turn over and slit his throat with the tip of his hook.

His head was propped up on a log in front of the fire as he laid down on the grass, sharpening his hook. There was a smirk plastered to his face as he heard the girls going at it. This was pure entertainment to him.

But in the tent, things were getting awkward. "Oh no," David groaned again as he heard a scream of pleasure from the other tent.

Snow was covered in a blanket and she stared wide-eyed up at the top of the tent. "Is that Re-"

"Don't," Rumple growled. He couldn't believe he was enduring these sounds from Emma and Regina, let alone share a tent with true love's most famous couple. He was certain in the tent next door held the couple of the most famous for having sex at the most inconvenient times.

Emma slipped two fingers into Regina, her head falling back, exposing her neck for Emma's teeth to attack. She let a loud moan slip past her lips and swore lowly when she heard Rumple call from the other tent,

"Knock it off, Regina, or so help me I will come over there and rip your heart out!"

Emma looked up to Regina in shock but she only chuckled and nodded, telling her to continue on.

"Fuck off Rump- oh!" Regina moaned as Emma began to thrust her fingers harder in a beckoning motion.

She swore she could hear Charming turn over in the grave he dug himself as he pulled his pillow around his ears in an agonizing groan. It would be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma woke up next to Regina the next morning with a smile on her face. She couldn't have imagined spending last night with anyone else. Emma rolled onto her stomach, so that she was facing the brunette. She brought her hand up to Regina's neck, and began to softly stroke her back, trying carefully not to wake her. Emma smiled even more when she noticed the corners of Regina's mouth form into a small smile. She wasn't asleep anymore.

"Hmm good morning Emma," Regina said, her voice almost husky, something Emma found to be very attractive. Regina's eyes were still shut closed, but Emma didn't mind. She leaned in and gave Regina a feather light kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, soon the Indians will be wanting me back," Emma said. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay with her girlfriend. But she had to go, or else they would never be able to get Henry back.

Regina slowly got up, not wanting to make her head spin. She sat up on the edge of the bed, dazed. She wasn't ready to let Emma go again. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina lovingly.

"Are you ready to go back out?" she asked, hoping Regina would say yes. She didn't want to keep the Indians waiting. Regina nodded her head, and got up to slip her robe on. Emma found hers next to the bed, and quickly put it on. They were going to change later.

When they walked out of their tent, Snow was waiting for Emma outside. Oh no, Emma thought, knowing that Snow would have questions.

"Oh, come on guys, you got silk bathrobes?" Snow asked, throwing her hands up. Emma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She could've sworn her mother was going to have one of her moments at some point.

Regina smirked at Snow and crossed her arms over her chest. Even though she has found level ground with her, she still loved having a bit of power over her, even if it was spending the night in a magically conjured luxury tent with silk bathrobes.

"Dearie, let's not give the queen the authority in this situation. I believe some of us had a rough night and would like to get a move on, yes?" Rumple hissed.

"You mean all-"

Regina was cut off by a jab in her side from Emma. Regina was having way too much fun about their night, and Emma didn't want her to cause any further tension in the group. But they all sided with the disheveled couple when Snow asked questions that Emma certainly did not want to hear.

"Emma, how was it?"

"Mom-"

"Are you sore? Did she get you off? I know you got Regina off. Did she use tongue or teeth?" Snow gasped at herself, "_both_? Tell me about it," Snow asked repeatedly in a calm motherly voice despite the awkward atmosphere she created. She walked up slowly to her daughter, and cupped her face with her hands. "Tell me everything," she whispered.

"WHAT. Mom, _no_," Emma said firmly stepping away from her mother's hold on her.

Charming slapped a hand to his face to hide his embarrassment as Regina watched in pure amusement. Rumple pretended he didn't hear anything and began to take down the tent to distract himself. Hook got up from the log he had been sitting on and happily took part in the conversation Emma and Snow were having, if a little awkward.

"Ah, so what do we have here, ladies?"

Emma just stared at Hook. Was he serious right now? She rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with this right now. Luckily for her, Snow chimed in.

"We were just having a conversation about her and Regina!" Snow said, squealing a little, which made Emma cringe.

"Oh God no, mom please don't!" Emma protested. She was about to put her hand over Snow's mouth to try and stop her, when Regina interrupted.

"Hook, there's nothing you need to know. We were just talking, and that's it!" Regina defended. Emma was grateful for what Regina did, and she sighed with relief.

"If you ladies say so," Hook said with a wink. Emma sighed in frustration.

"Hey is everything alright?" Charming said as he walked over to where his daughter was, after seeing Hook walk away from them. He was obviously causing problems and he didn't want anything else to go wrong.

"Yeah, everything's just grand," Emma said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Charming wasn't so sure, but he decided not to push her into giving him an answer.

"Emma, we will get you out of this mess," he told her. Charming didn't want his daughter to be held hostage with the Indians any more than the rest of them. All he wanted was for all of them to get home safe and sound.

"I know you will, you're Prince Charming," Emma said with a small chuckle. She was still worried about the Indians though. They were unpredictable, something Emma wasn't used to.

Charming pulled her into a hug for a goodbye as he saw a small group of Indians show up just outside their campsite. "What is it?" Emma questioned, turning her head over her dad's shoulder. "Oh."

Emma was a little sad to be leaving officially soon, but she was sure she'd get back to her family and Regina soon. She hoped she could be back in time to save Henry along with them.

"We're here to collect Emma Swan," one of the Indians stated. Emma sighed and pulled out of Charming's hug before moving over to her mother even though she was a little mad at her at the moment for asking so many awkward questions.

"Bye mom," she sighed into her shoulder. She felt Snow shaking and hiccuping in her arms and she rolled her eyes. "Mom, please, I won't be gone for that long-"

She was startled by the sudden sob that hacked away at her mother's body. She could already feel her robe begin to dampen. Emma turned to Charming and gave him a look which signaled him to take his wife out of her arms before she really lost it big time.

It took a few times, but Charming managed to pull Emma out of Snow's strong grip and brought her into his arms.

Emma nodded towards Hook and Rumple and then turned to Regina who was holding out her clothes. She took them in her arms and gave Regina a firm kiss. After releasing from the kiss Regina whispered in her ear, "I'll come and save you," and pulled away with a weary smile and a wink.

Emma was led back to the Indians' home, unsure of her fate there. Everyone glanced around and began to pick up their things and douse the fire before gathering themselves on their way to the home of the Lost Boys.


	11. Chapter 11

Those were some awkward goodbyes, if Emma had to admit it. But when Regina winked at her, she knew that she could count on her to get her out of this mess. The only reason why she had even "sacrificed" herself to the Indians was so that they could get Henry home.

The only thing Emma still couldn't believe was that they had actually tied her hands behind her back and secured them with rope. It wasn't like she was going to try and do anything dangerous.

She shortly arrived back at the Indians' home, grateful that it wasn't too long of a trip, but she still didn't want to be there. The Indian Chief cut the rope from her hands, leaving welts around her wrist. Emma groaned. This was not going to be fun at all.

Emma hoped that Regina would come for her soon, she already missed her. She knew when Regina found her way back to the Indians' home or conjured some sort of magical spell to bring her back, it would be the right time.

For what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the home of the Lost Boys.

The place was dark and eerie, and it didn't feel quite like home at all. There weren't any children around, at least from what they could see as the group emerged from a plethora of bushes and trees.

There were large oaks that surrounded them, most with large holes which they assumed led to a place that would shelter the Lost Boys.

"Is this the right place?" Charming asked to no one in particular.

Hook looked around, "a dark, hidden place with a vibe of danger? Sounds about right, mate."

Regina grimaced. She would've hoped Greg and Tamara had some sort of decency in them and would've brought her son to somewhere more safe or at least somewhere indoors.

Regina took a good look around the place, turning her nose up in disgust. The only thing that really kept her going was knowing that Emma would be okay. Regina's magic was working in Neverland and that's all they needed to get both Emma and Henry back home soon.

They all took quiet steps, hoping they wouldn't disturb anything. It was dark but no one had the courage to light something. Regina was about to make a small flame appear in her hands, when she heard a whimper. And she knew who that whimper belonged to.

"H-henry?!" she called out into the darkness. Oh God if they did anything to her son Regina would kill them both on the spot. Another whimper came from the nearby shadow.

"Regina what's going on?" Snow asked, walking up next to her.

"It's Henry," Regina whispered, tears welling up behind her eyes.

"Rumple, you better ignite some fire between your fingers, because there's going to be a war," Regina stated darkly.

She felt the spark of magic tingle in her fingers, ready to throw at anyone who came her way. She whipped around at the sudden voice she heard behind her.

"Yes, I believe there will be."

Regina, along with everyone else, turned around to see Greg and Tamara holding Henry by the nape of his shirt along with a dark shadow with glowing eyes looming over them.

"Enough! You will not take my son from me!" Regina shouted and pushed her hands out. A large wave of air shoved Greg and Tamara on their backs, causing them to lose their grip on Henry.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, scrambling up from the forest floor.

With a wave of Rumples hand, the bindings on Henry's hands and feet disappeared. He immediately ran towards Regina, hugging her tightly at the waist.

Her arms wrapped instantly around him, holding him close. She stared daggers into Greg and Tamara as they got up slowly, dusting off their pants.

"You will not get away with this."


	12. Chapter 12

They all stood there, just staring at one another, not sure who was going to make the first move. Several silent seconds passed between them, neither speaking a word. It was Greg who spoke first.

"Give us back the boy, and no one gets hurt," he threatened, pulling out a gun from behind him. Regina's heart was racing. What could she do without getting either of them killed?

"I can't give him to you Greg," Regina said as she slowly let go of Henry, fire appearing in her hand, ready to be thrown towards Greg.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tamara stepped in, her gun pointed towards Regina as well. Snow was worried. More worried about Henry than anything else.

"Why don't we all just drop our weapons, and we get Henry and leave?" Snow suggested, not really sure if that was going to work. The looks on Greg and Tamara's face told her otherwise.

From a distance, where the Indians were, the Chief could hear shouting. He held up his hand to quiet down the tribe so he could listen better and sure enough, he could tell that it was the people who came on the ship.

"Come, savior. Your family needs you," he said, bringing Emma forth, who's hands were still roped behind her back. She wondered what was going on, and if this means that Regina found their son.

Back to the small part of the dark forest where the group and Greg and Tamara were, tensions were increasing rapidly. They were getting no where in this negotiation, and she was becoming irritant quickly. She was ready to throw the ball of fire in her hand any second now, though the choice had her contemplating otherwise.

They didn't know who Greg and Tamara were working for, and they did not want to find out, especially since they were all in Neverland. And this place, though full of wonders and youthfulness, could be dark and dangerous.

The sound of crackling fire and shouts could be heard in the distance, and everyone shot a look towards the glowing mass of firelight that was coming towards them. Regina whipped her head towards Greg and Tamara, "did you really need your friends' help?" she threatened in a pouty tone.

Tamara turned and pointed her gun straight at Regina. She cocked her gun and aimed just a few feet away, "when Greg said if we got the boy, no one gets hurt, and we mean that. We don't want a mess on our hands, now do we?"

"You're making it very difficult for us to think otherwise, dearie," Rumple threatened offside.

Now they were all pointing their weapons at one another. Regina was able to make Tamara point her gun at Greg, while Greg pointed his gun at Regina, and Regina had her fireball pointed at the both of them. Charming was watching all of this with anxiety. He didn't know what was going to happen!

"Regina don't-" Charming began, but was cut off by Regina scoffing at him.

"Charming, this isn't your fight. Sure Henry's your grandson, but he's not your SON," she emphasized. Henry's grip tightened around Regina, his fingers digging into her back. Regina wasn't bothered at all, because she knew Henry was there. She placed her other arm around Henry, securing him to herself. With her other hand, she slowly brought the fire towards Greg's face.

"Now listen up Greg," Regina began. She was about to continue when the unexpected happened. Emma came running towards them.

Regina was in shock as she lowered her hand slowly, the fire that was once crackling in it now dissipating. "Emma," she breathed.

Emma swallowed harshly and stopped to catch her breath. Tears welled in her mother's eyes at the sight of their daughter coming back to them.

"They're not your little friends, Tamara," Emma shouted, "they're mine."

With that, the tribe, led by the chief, stormed in on the forest floor, bow and arrows intact in their grips along with spades and fire. Greg and Tamara's eyes went wide and their guns went to their sides.

"Hopefully your new-found friends can save you now," Greg said with a smirk, and he gestured overhead to lead a dark, floating figure with glowing eyes.

"The Shadow," Hook said on a breath and pulled out his sword from his hilt and pointed it at the Shadow.

"Alright, enough!" Regina hurled a new ball of fire at the Shadow, which in return, it expertly dodged. Rumple fired some magic of his own as the tribe attacked Greg and Tamara at their own accord.

With a strong force of wind to push Regina on her back, she grabbed Henry by the arm who stood their in shock, "go to Emma, sweetheart. We're all here to save you and get you back, and that is what I must do now."

Henry stared at his mother.

"I can't leave you mom, not again!" He said as he ran over to Regina, hugging her tight. Regina could feel tears threatening to spill out at any moment. This was just like when Henry tried to be with her when she was stopping the gem from destroying Storybrooke.

"No Henry, go with Emma. I promise I'll be back soon!" she said. With that she gave him a kiss on the forehead and shoved him toward's Emma's direction. Emma grabbed ahold of Henry and squeezed him tight, not wanting him to watch what would happen next. Within seconds, Regina now had two fireballs within each of her hands.

"I'm sorry Owen," she said as she threw both fireballs towards Greg, Tamara and the Shadow. There was a huge explosion of white light, and then everything was gone. They were all back outside, with the Indian tribe behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

The large blast had everyone off their feet, including the indians. Henry lifted his head up from arms that covered him protectively and loosened his grip on Emma. "Is that … is that it?"

Everyone managed to find their feet as they picked themselves up from the ground, dusting themselves off. Regina looked about with alert, noting that the Shadow, Greg, and Tamara were indeed gone. But they all knew they weren't going to see the last of them.

"I think so," Regina said on a breath, running fingers through her hair.

"Shall we get back to the ship then, ladies?" Hook asked, stepping in between them all.

"Oh, and lads," Hook added, winking at Henry. Rumple could be seen a few feet away with his hands and cane in the air.

"I suppose we should, dearie," Rumple retorted as he limped passed the pirate.

Everyone agreed at what Rumplestiltskin suggested, and so they began heading back to the ship. It was a long walk to their destination. Poor Henry was beginning to fall asleep, and so Emma took him up on her back. Regina walked up to her girlfriend, concerned about all of that added weight to her back.

"Are you sure you got him?" Regina asked, putting her hands up near Henry so he wouldn't fall. Emma gave her a tired smile.

"Yes, don't worry," she said as she lifted him up again so he wouldn't fall. The kid wasn't that heavy, since he was so tiny so it really wasn't a problem. But as they continued to walk, she could feel him starting to get heavier from him falling asleep but she didn't complain about it.

Soon they arrived back at the mermaid lagoon, where the mermaids were waiting for them on the rock. The red head waved down Charming.

"Oh Charming, Charming! You're leaving so soon?" she asked him, in a way that was swooning him over. He began to walk over there, not even knowing Snow's enraged face.

"CHARMING!" she said as she slapped her husband in the face. Charming recoiled from the slap, his hand where she hit him.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised. Snow just gave him "the look". Emma tried not to laugh at the site. Hook just shook his head.

"Oh, Hook!" the red headed mermaid tried another. Her other sisters chimed in, swarming towards the pirate.

Hook laughed, "sorry ladies, we have a long trip back to shore."

They all gave their best pout, but Hook carried on, leading everyone through the forest. They stopped shortly when they noticed that Charming was missing.

"Where's my husband?" Snow asked nervously, her eyes darting every which way.

"It seems like he really has taken a liking to those mermaids," Rumple stated, pointing his cane in the direction of Charming off in the distance, walking back to the mermaid lagoon.

"NO!" Snow yelled, running after Charming. "Charming, no!"

"She really can't run," Hook whispered to Regina, whose eyes were wide open, supporting the grimace on her face. "She's definitely not the fairest runner in all the land."

Snow finally caught up with Charming who happened to already be waist-deep in the water. She could pull her hair out right now. "Charming. Get back here right now."

Snow marched up to Charming, determined to get her husband back from the mermaids. She was standing there, arms crossed and tapping her boot impatiently. Charming wasn't paying any attention at all though. He was still eye goggling the mermaids and totally oblivious to what was going on around him.

"So, what type of humans are you ladies into?" he asked as he leaned up against the rock. Snow heard his question, her mouth dropping to the ground.

"CHARMING!" she shouted as she grabbed her husband by the collar and practically dragged him back to the group. "Sorry mermaids but this one is already taken," she said firmly, and carried Charming back to the group. Emma watched in astonishment as this whole thing took place, and tried extremely hard not to laugh. Those were definitely her parents.

"Okay, now that we're all back safe and sound, I say that we continue our journey back to my ship," Hook said, looking at the group. All of them nodded in agreement. "Good. Now let's get moving. We don't want to stay out here any longer," Hook said. The crew followed their leader, ready for the long trip back home.


	14. Chapter 14

As the crew began to walk towards the ship, the night was getting darker. Hook stared off into the sunset, and sighed. It looked as if they were going to have to set up camp for tonight.

"Alright mates, let's set up camp," he said, as he tried to find a clearing in the woods. He was a little disappointed though, he thought that by now that they would have made it back to the ship and that they would be headed back to Storybrooke. Then Hook looked over at Emma, who was carrying Henry on her back, and realized that now would definitely be a good time to rest.

"Rumple if you and Regina could set up a few tents, that would be very helpful. Snow and Charming if you can find some wood for the fire, so we can actually build a fire, that would be grand! Emma you can continue taking care of the little one," Hook said. Everyone nodded in agreement. It was getting late, and soon it would be night time and they wouldn't be able to see anything in the forest.

"I guess we're camping in for the night," Emma said as she walked over to Regina, with Henry in her arms. Regina smiled, "I guess so," she replied, happy to be spending another night with her girlfriend. It was one crazy adventure that they had here in Neverland, and she was ready to be back home.

Once Regina and Rumple magicked an array of tents and the Charmings gathered wood for the fire, with a flick of Regina's wrist, the firewood sparked and blazed into warm heat.

Everyone gathered around the fire, Emma curled against Regina with Henry nuzzled between her legs, her parents snug around each other.

"Hey, Hook. Can you pass me your, erm, hook?" Emma asked. Hook shot her a look as he plopped another marshmallow on the tip of his hook, only to put it in the fire to roast for himself.

"Sorry lass, but I'm afraid I'm using it at the moment." Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him over to them. She took the marshmallow from the tip and handed it to Henry, "here you go, kid."

Hook didn't look to pleased. "Hey that was mine!" he protested childishly. Regina glared at him. "Henry hasn't eaten in god knows when, so just let him have one of your stupid marshmallows, okay?" Emma said with a huff.

Regina stared off into the distance, her gaze landing on Rumple who was leaning against his cane, fast asleep. She rolled her eyes at the imp, hoping he'd fall over into the fire.

Snow was resting her head on Charming's shoulder, looking into the fire. She looked across the way at her daughter and Regina, who each helped lay out a blanket evenly over Henry's small body. She let out a whimper and tried to suppress an "aw".

Emma's head shot up at the sound that was completely different than the crackling fire. She locked eyes with her mom and she knew she was starting to get emotional. This was not the time.

Snow stood there, smiling. She was just so happy that Emma was happy with Regina and Henry.

"Aw you guys are so adorable," she said still grinning. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" Emma said, a little bit annoyed. Regina chimed in.

"Come on Emma, let her have her moment," she whispered with a little wink.

"Why are you taking her side?!" Emma protested, gesturing to her mother who began to tear up. Regina just shrugged and pulled Henry to her, leaving her girlfriend to deal with Snow.

"Dad, will you _help_ me?" Emma asked in an aggravated tone. Charming pretended to be sound asleep, snoring lightly. Emma threw a rock at him that jolted him from his seat.

"You haven't helped anyone of us out today, especially with your mermaid fiasco. So will you help me with this please?" Emma gestured to Snow who was approaching them quietly, her arms outstretched towards her daughter.

Charming got up to pull his wife back, but she abruptly clocked him in the face. He fell back onto a log, startled. Snow turned back to them innocently, her eyes brimming with new tears. Her mouth fell open to spill out sweet things to say about her and Regina and Henry.

Emma sighed and just went a long with it as Snow rambled on about how cute they were together. This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This is the last chapter! Thesassysavior and I are so thankful for the reviews, favorites and follows! We hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

In the morning, everyone packed up early to head back to the Jolly Roger. Hook was extremely happy to get back to his ship. So happy in fact that when it came into first glance, he skipped towards it.

Everyone ducked for safety as his hook swung around. It nicked the side of Rumple's face which in return, he threw a fireball at him. Charming quickly stepped in and deflected it with his sword.

"Oh, _now_ you're useful," Regina groaned, tapping her foot anxiously in the sand.

"Thanks, mate," Hook said as he carried off skipping to the Jolly Roger.

Once aboard, Henry took no time to wait around. He instantly started to explore the ship. "This is so cool!" Regina and Emma watched their son play around at the stern when Rumple hobbled passed them.

"I hope we aren't going to find you two ladies huddled seemingly close together in a cupboard below again. Just a fresh reminder that your son is here."

At Hook's remark, Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma had a different idea. She smirked at Hook, and leaned in to give Regina a kiss. At first Regina was startled but then she slowly got into the kiss. Hook just rolled his eyes.

"Hey moms look what I-" Henry shouted as he ran back to where Emma and Regina were, and just paused for a second as he saw them kissing.

"It's best to close your eyes mate," Hook informed him. Henry just shrugged.

"I'm used to it. This is what they do all the time at home," he said. Hook raised both of his eyebrows and let out a low whistle. Hook had enough of Emma and Regina if he was being honest with himself, they needed to get home and he didn't want any more distractions.

"Alright you lovebirds it's time to leave Neverland," Hook said using his hook to pull them apart from each other.

"Geez way to be a party pooper," Emma said, giving Hook a disapproving glance. Regina tried not to laugh. Hook let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you want to go home or not?" he said angrily. That got them to be quiet. "Good now come on. There's a few things we still need to do before we leave," Hook said as he began walking back up to the top deck.

"Look's like the crocodile bit him in the butt," Regina said. Emma burst out laughing.

"That's the funniest thing you've said all day," she said as she gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Alright we better head back up, we don't want to get on Hook's bad side," Regina said as she lead Emma by to the top deck. Henry had followed Hook earlier so they didn't have to worry about him.

"Okay mates, first thing's first, we need to pull up the anchor. Then we can set the sails and head back," Hook announced as everyone reached the top deck.

"We didn't have to do that last time," Emma grumbled. Hook took a step forward, giving her a dashing smile that exuded sarcasm. "We're in shallow waters now, and mind you, half way on shore. We're not at port anymore darling. Now will you help me?"

Regina only glared at Hook, grabbing a part of the rope that held the anchor below. "Let's get on with it then."

Snow was closest to it in the front, followed by Charming, Regina, Rumple and Hook. Hook ordered Henry to watch from the side, making sure as they raised the anchor it wouldn't it any loose canons.

"Ready? Hea-"

Before Hook could even finish his sentence, Snow pulled as hard as she could on the rope, lifting the anchor completely out of the water. Everyone dropped their part of the rope in surprise of her strength.

She lifted it up to the railing with no struggle at all until she needed to get the rest of it up and over onto the deck. "Will somebody help me please?"

Everyone stood still, their mouths jaw slacked. Charming shook his head to snap out of it and helped Snow lower the anchor down to the floor.

"Mom, I didn't know you could do that!" Emma said on a breath.

"Bench pressing. Dumbbells. Lots of cardio," Snow went on as if it wasn't important at all. She held up a hand, "we were cursed."

Emma just continued to stare at her mother. Snow stared back.

"Why are you so surprised? How do you think I shoot those arrows so far anyway?" Snow said, giving Emma "the look". Emma was just speechless. Soon Charming came back after he helped Snow lower the anchor.

"Okay that should do it." He announced as he brushed his hands off on his pants.

"Good. Now we're almost ready to sail home, we just need to set the sails." Hook said.

"Already done!" Regina said with a smile as she waved her hand and a cloud of magic appeared. Hook looked up at the sails and just like Regina said, they were all set to go.

"Okay then!" Hook said as he walked up to the ship's mast. "Let's head back home mates," He said as he began to steer the wheel, letting the waves take the Jolly Roger from there. Rumple walked back over to where everyone else was. He was ready to go home too after their long journey. Emma and Regina had Henry back and now they could sail home.


End file.
